VIVIR COMO UN LOBO SER UN LOBO
by InstintoOmega90
Summary: Unos chicos viajan hacia Whistler Park B.C, pero pasaran una noche en Jasper Park que condenara la vida de uno de sus integrantes, el nomre de este es Ethan que tendra un gran cambio...ese cambio es de su vida...por el de un animal, acompañanos para ver que aventuras le esperan a Ethan como un nuevo ser y la pregunta mas importante..aceptara su lado lobo?


**HOLA A TODOS! SI SI LO SE, PORQUE CARAJOS REINICIASTE LA HISTORIA? WUENO WUENO ESTO TIENE UNA SIMPLE RESPUESTA V: QUE LA SUPER CAGUE AL INICIO Y NO ESTOY CONFORME COMO SE DESARROLLO LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS…..YYYY PENSE EN REINICIARLA PARA PODER ATRAER A MAS PERSONAS Y WUENO AQUÍ VAMOS DE NUEVO V:**

 **VIVIR COMO UN LOBO SER UN LOBO**

 **LA PARTIDA**

 **P.V NORMAL**

Ethan: *Me empezaba a despertar, al sentir los rayos del sol chocar en mi cara, la brisa del viento…..o del aire acondicionado no se, pero el caso es que las ganas de dormir habían desaparecido y las ganas de vivir se hacían presente* Vaya que buen sueño *Me dije a mi mismo mientras bostezaba y miraba el reloj que traía en la muñeca* Vaya las 6:45 am *Dicho esto me levante de la cama, salía sin hacer ruido alguno de la habitación por obvias razones, me dirigía hacia la cocina, pasando la sala y el comedor, abro el refri para poder tomar unos limones, poco de agua, cierro el refri y corto los limones, echo agua en un recipiente y exprimo los limones, doy vuelta ala perilla de la estufa eléctrica, corro a mi cuarto y empiezo a cambiarme con sigilo, si se puede decir asi ya que me me callo en cajón en el pie, termino pero en eso….*

Samantha:*Sentia como los rayos del sol chocaban en mi cara y la brisa del aire, empezaba a despertar* Buenos días cariño *Dije suavemente mientras me frotaba los ojos, para mi sorpresa estaba ya vestido y sabia para que…..*Oh….ya es el dia no? *Dije con un suspiro*

Ethan: Me temo que si cariño…..pero estaré devuelta en un mes *Dije con una sonrisa*

Samantha: Ahhhh un mes sin ti *Dije mientras me sentaba en la cama* Solo prométeme algo….

Ethan: Dime cariño

Samantha: Que te cuidaras mucho *Dije mientras lo abrazaba*

Ethan: Te lo prometo amor *Dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza*

Samantha: Solo no te demores mas de un mes eh *Le susurre al oído* Tengo algo especial para ti *Dije en tono seductor*

Ethan: No puedo esperar para saber *Dije del mismo tono, dicho esto la mire a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules, puse mis yemas de los dedos en su cara y empecé a acariciarla lentamente, empece a acercarme cada vez mas hasta que nuestras respiraciones chocaban unas con otras, hasta empezar a sentir sus labios, solo para darle un beso lleno de amor y pasión, el beso parece durar horas, pero solo duro minutos….me separe para tomar aire* Te amo*Dicho esto me levante de la cama y tome mis cosas ya listas*

Samantha: Yo también te amo *Dije mientras veía como salía del cuarto para caminar hacia la salida*

Ethan:*Estaba a metros de la puerta cuando…un sonido atrajo mi atención*El agua….*Corri rápidamente hacia la cocina para apagar la estufa, tome una tualla para tomar el recipiente y servirlo en un bote de agua*Y es por eso que nunca se dejan cosas en la estufa v:

 **UNOS CUANTOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE**

 **P.V ETHAN**

*Estaba llegando al aeropuerto central de Los Ángeles CA, podía ver que me estaban esperando mis amigos ya listos para la aventura, me estacione cerca de ellos, apagaba el motor y bajaba de mi auto….que dijo auto avión…era nada mas que un vocho v: ñaaa que era un Dodge Charger RT del 69* Que pasión esoooooss ASI YO SALUDOxd *Dije*

ETHAN! *Dijeron los 3 amigos de Ethan*

Max: Vaya yo pensé que Samantha te había encadenado ala cama*Dicho esto empecé a reirme*

Alex: Jajajajaja es cierto *Dije llorando de risa, recordando que su novia lo hizo una vez, pero no a el si no a su bici*

Jack: Bueno ya chicos no es bueno reírse de las desgracias de los demás *Dije intentando no reir pero era imposible mi pobre hermanito era de los que les pasaban muchas cosas y entre ellas no eran de las mejores, me acerque a el y le di un fuerte abrazo* Quien lo diría eh? Mi hermanito en un mes y medio se casara vaya…. *Dije*

Jajaja si Jack gracias y recuerda que…..no soy tu hermanito*Dije un poco molesto*

Jack: O venga hermani…dijo dijo hermano… no es para tanto *Dije mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda*

Jaaa si como tu dijas *Dije sabiendo que el me sacaba 5 años….el tenia 35 años y yo…pos ya saben no?*

Alex: Bueno bueno basta que comadrear y es hora*Dije mostrándoles la hora de mi celular, que marcaban las 7:15 am*

Es cierto vamos*Dije mientras sacaba mis cosas y caminábamos por el estacioamiento*Y sus cosas chicos?

*Risas*

*No entendía pero vi que señalaron un carrito de esos del aeropuerto que llevan las maletas* Oh demonios *Empece a correr hacia el y en un intento lance mis cosas y para mi suerte…..calleron en un charco de agua, muy cerca del carrito* Me lleva la….

Jack:*Podia escuchar como Ethan gritaba como loco y para nuestra sorpresa en una maleta iba su laptop…..a quien carajos se le ocurre lanzar una maleta con con una lap? Y también podía ver que traia mas cosas de valor….pobre de mi hermanito XD*

 **UNAS HORAS DESPUES…..**

 **P.V JACK**

*Estábamos ya arriba del avión, iba atrás de mi hermanito y para mi sorpresa iba durmiendo….en eso se me ocurrió una idea, nada mejor que una broma al pequeño del grupo, y era la verdad er el único que tenia 30, todos tenían ya 34 y 37 ya casados, la vida de mi hermanito esta apunto de cambiar*

 **UNAS HORAS DESPUES….**

*Ya faltaba menos de la mitad para llegar a nuestro destino el cual era La capital de Canadá, Ottawa y era tiempo de la jugada, ya les había platicado la broma a los chicos, incluso varias personas querían participar, esto se pondrá bueno* Estan listos? *Dije los mas sigiloso que pude, pude ver como todos asintieron* 1….2….3

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *Mas de 15 personas gritaban aparentando que el avión se iba a caer o que lo habían secuestrado y se iba a hacer un atentado ALLAHU AKBAR V:*

 **P.V ETHAN**

*Estaba durmiendo tan rico tan sabroso….pero en el buen sentido….hasta que* ALV NO MAMEN! *Salte del asiento para correr hasta la puerta de emergencia, en el camino tropecé con el pie de alguien lo que me hizo caer en el piso, empece a escuchar risas, **_que hijos de…_** fue lo único que pensé*

 **EN OTTAWA**

 **P.V MAX**

*Habíamos llegado por fin a Ottwa y dijo por fin porque Ethan no paraba de quejarse de la pequeña broma, y para suerte nuestra fuimos regañados no solo por asustar a Ethan, si no por espantar a mas de medio avion….eso ni Obama v:*

Ethan:*Estábamos en paquetería, esperando tanto nuestras maletas como bicicletas, pero podía ver otro carrito con nuestras cosas* Hey chicos ahí van*Dije y comencé a correr hacia este, mientras atrás venían los demás* Vamos chicos, o acaso no pueden vencer a este hermanito*Dije con burla mientras llegaba al carrito* Jaa les gane*Dije*

Alex: Corriendo, veamos si me podras seguir el paso cuando llegemos a Whistler B.C, tragaras mi polvo*Dije en forma retadora*

JAJAJA si…si…claro Alex se vale imaginar*Dije de forma burlona, todos sabíamos que el siempre bajaba al ultimo, el primero era siempre yo xd*

 **P.V NORMAL**

Ethan: Ya estábamos de camino hacia nuestro destino, las bicicletas ya guardadas en el vehículo que rentamos, era una Ford Excursion del 2002, una bestia para devorar caminos, estábamos ya saliendo de Ottawa, en seguida tome mi móvil y puse I Still Havent Found What Im Looking foor de u2*

 **UNAS CUANTAS HORAS DESPUES..**

Ethan:*Ya estábamos cerca de la mitad de Whistler, pero ya era de noche y el paradero era un lugar llamado Parque Nacinal Jasper, de donde pude investigar hay hospedaje, como siempre…yo era el que manejaba, pero no me molestaba, es mas me encantaba, manejar es un arte al igual que viajar, eran las 3:00 am, Jasper quedaba como a 15 minutos de aquí, en eso podía divisar un paradero, y como llevamos varias horas en la camioneta nada mejor que estirarse un poco, procedí a desviarme, baje la palanca, yaque esta camioneta era automática, pero aun asi gozaba de un freno de motor, puse 1 y la velocidad se redujo bastante rápido me estacione cerca de lo que parecía ser una tienda*Arriba*Dicho esto subí el volumen del estéreo haciendo que todos pegaran un brinco, empece a reírme, apague el motor y salí del vehículo*Ja idiotas*Entre ala tienda y empece a buscar que alimentos podría llevar, pero luego de varios minutos de meticulosa decisión ya había elegido los alimentos, llevaba galletas, papas, chocolates, chocolates y chocolates, la vil diabetes alv v:*

Cajero: Muy buenos días señor*Dije en mi forma habitual*

Ethan: Que tal chico, bueno solo llevare esto y….un café expreso doble, manejar desde Ottawa hasta acá es una matanza para mis ojos y espalda*Dije mientras bostezaba*

Cajero: Tiene razón señor, muchos les encanta viajar desde Ottawa hasta Jasper Park, es una de las rutas mas transitadas en esta época y una de la mas hermosa en mi opinión*Dije*

Ethan: Vaya que en eso tiene toda la razo*Dije recordando los paraderos que hicimos, vaya en solo recordarlo no se me da algo*

Cajero Son 56 dolares con 80 centavos*Dije mientras sacaba el ticket y se lo daba al señor*

Ethan:*Saque mi billetera y tome 90 dolares*Quede se con el cambio*Dije mientras le daba el billete y observaba como empaquetaba las cosas, las tome y Sali de la tienda, me subi ala camioneta y encendí el motor*Vaya como adoro es dulce melodía*Dije mientras daba pequeños acelerones y escuchar rugir ese V10 TRITON uf que para mi es una chulada de camioneta*Cuando regrese a casa comprare una de estas*Dije mientras ponía la marcha directo y aceleraba poco a poco*Solo unos cuantos minutos y llegaremos al paradero*Dije mientras toma un snickers lo abria y empezaba a comérmelo. Ya llevaba como media hora desde que salimos de la gas, y podía divisar el Parque Nacional Jasper, tome la desviación y podía observar que era un largo tramo antes de llegar alas cabañas, al igual se podía ver grandes charcos de agua, en eso algo tan lógico paso en mi cabeza*Vamos a divertirnos*Me dije a mi mismo y rápidamente puse la marcha 2 y aplaste el acelerador como no hubierma un mañana, para completar este bufet de diversión en el estéreo empezó a sonar apocalipshit de molotov, **_esto será una verdadera locura_** , pensé y empece a conducir al estilo de los Dukes Of Hazzard*Oh si venga se que puedes darme mas!*Grite de la emoción, a fortunadamente los chicos ya estaban despiertos….y al parecer no estaban tan tranquilos que digamos…..*

Jack: ESPERATE NOS VAS A MATAR!*Grite mientras rebotaba en el asiento del copiloto*

Ethan: Y cual es nuestro grito de guerra?*Dije mientras me reía y daba un giro y aceleraba a fondo para poder derrapar*

Alex: NO TE PASES CABRON!*Gritaba mientras me aferraba lo mas fuerte al asiento, la conducción de Ethan cuando se le votan las hormonas no es de la mejor que digamos*AAAHHH! MAMAAA!

Max: ES VAMOS A MATARNOS!*Grite de emoción*

Ethan: TU SI SABES ESEEEE VAMOS!*Grite mientras veía una especie de tope, pero con esta monstruosidad, aparte que esta un poco alta que digamos y esas llantas all terrian hacia que el manejo de este vehiculo fuera agresivo pero con clase*YIIIIGAAA!*Gritaba de emoción al ser catapultados al aire, la camioneta dio un salto un poco mediano, el aterrisage fue suave, los amortiguadores que pude ver que trae son unos fox, buena elección…*

 **UNOS CUANTOS MINUTOS DESPUES..**

Max: Ya habíamos llegado alas cabañas, estábamos descanzando un poco, a Jack y Alex aun no se les baja el susto que pasaron cuando a Ethan se le votaron las hormonas, yo disfrute de ese pequeño paseo, ahora mismo cada quien se encontraba en su cama, haciendo lo que estén haciendo*

Jack: Nunca vuelvas a haver eso Ethan, pudimos haber muerto*Dije molesto*

Ethan: No es para tanto actuas como una nena, recuerda que soy un has al volante*Dije calmado*

Alex: Bueno en eso estoy de acuerdo*Dije*

Ethan: Ja ya ven por lo menos alguien si confía en mi*Dije mientras me acostaba de lado y apagaba las luces*Descancen chicos que mañana saldremos a explorar*Dije con una risa al final mientras me tapaba con el cobertor*Descanza Samantha te amo*Dije mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir*

 **SUEÑO DE ETHAN…**

*Me desperté de un salto sin razón alguna, podía ver que estaba total mente empapado de sudor, pero algo andaba mal….estaba en 4 patas ** _que extraño_** pensé mientras empezba a caminar hacia la salida, estaba amaneciendo y los rayos del sol chocaron en mi cara, dejándome ciego por un corto rato, cuando los abri pude ver que estaba en una….manada de lobos? Y yo era un lobo?! Como paso esto? Pero algo ms llamo mi atencio, que cuando Sali pude ver como algunos me saludaban y se agachaban en forma de respeto….como si yo fuera su líder?

Lobo: Buenos días sr*Salude de forma respetuosa al líder de la manada*

Ethan: Buenos días a ti también*Dije del mismo modo ocultando mi nerviosismo, podía ver que traia varias armas alrededor de su cadera, una túnica blanca como la nevie y arriba de ella la letra H, pero fui interumpido por una voz angelical*

Buenos días guapo

Ethan:*Voltee rápidamente para encontrarme con una loba de pelage dorado con el vientre de color plata, ojos de color ambar*Buenos días amor*Dije…pero yo nunca mande la orden de hablar es como si algo me hubiera….obligado?, pero en ese instante me acerque mas y mas ella hasta que nuestras narices chocaron, nuestras repiraciones se intercambiaban unas con otras, sentía que algo me obligaba a….besarla, en ese intante me acerque y la bese lentamente, luego de un rato nos separamos por… un grito, alguien se aproximaba, podía sentirlo, al igual sentía una presencia demasiado oscuara y fuerte….luego de un rato sentí otra precesia igual…pero esta era mas fuerte que la anterior*Se aproxima algo pon a los alphas en alerta nivel 4, esto no esta bien, Humphrey a compañame*Dije seriamente*

Humphrey: Si sr*Dije respetuosamente*

Ethan: Humphrey por favor dime Ethan no tienes que ser tan respetuoso conmigo*Dije con una sonrisa mietras entraba a una cueva, que alparecer era mia*Demonio Gris meh que tontería*Dije mientras ponía mi pata en un botón especial, pue ver que este empezó a brillar y a un lado de mi se abrió una especie de cuarto con armas en estantes pegdos ala pared y un túnica negra como la noche con las letras D.G, empece a camiar rápidamente, me puse un cinturón que en ambos laterales llevaban cuchillos y dagas, me puse la funda de una espada, tome una espada de empuñadura de diamante negro y la enfunde, me puse la túnica y por ultimo tome lo que parecía ser una cadena larga con una daga en forma de medio ovalo*Vamos Humphrey*Le dije y Sali corriendo, voltee y efectivamente Humphrey iba atrás mio, pero rápidamente se puso al lado mio, empezmos a correr hacia la frontera norte, podía ver como varios lobos del rango Omega iban en dirección contraria, como ocultándose, en eso alce la mirada y pude ver como una nube de color rojo sangre con negro como la noche*Esto no esta bien*Dije al ver que esa nube ya no era una nube, si no una gran nube que cubria mas del territorio de la manda y que todo a su paso lo iba matando, me detuve en seco al ver que estábamos cerca de esta, Humphrey hizo lo mismo, en eso podía ver como los dos lobos se habían encontrado*Pero que? Como pudo?*En eso voltee hacia atrás y detecte un olor…un olor tan fácil de reconocer como el agua, era sangre… ** _Esto no esta pasando…yo…yo los había matado…_** *Que es lo que quieres!?*Le grite a E.D y A.H*

E.H: jajaja y que es lo que tu quieres?*Pregunte en forma seria*

Ethan: Eliminarlos, ustedes han causado varias descgracias…*Dije de la misma forma que E.D*

A.H: Cada desgracia tiene un motivo, cada gota de sangre, cada grito, cada mirada…cada lagrima…tiene un sentido*Dije secamente*

Humphrey: Cada vida…que has matado..tiene un sentido?Cada vida inocente que has aniquildo tiene un sentido?Cada sangre derramada como la misma lluvia tiene sentido?Cual es ese sentido!*Grite mientras pisaba fuertemente*

Ethan: Humphrey tranquilo*Dije serio*Aun no es el momento*Dije, pero en eso A.H hablo*

A.H: Eso lo descubriras tu mismo*Dije seriamente mientras le daba la señal a E.D y empezaba a correr hacia ellos, en eso saco 5 cuchillos y se los lanzo, salto sobre ellos doy varios flips y caigo atrás de ellos a una distacia un poco legana, aprieto un botón que estaba en un control que estaba en mi radio de mi muñeca, este activa un mecanismo que de cada cuchillo se dublique*

Ethan: Desenfunde mi espada y empecé a girarla, veía como cada cuchillo rebotaba pero ala velocidad que los lanzo hacia que retrociedera mientras seguía girando la espada, en eso vi a Humphrey*

Humphrey:*Estaba esquivando los cuchillo, no me dio tiempo de poder desenfundar mi espada, estaba en el aire dando varios flips, caia y saltaba de nuevo, pude ver que solo quedaban 3 cuchillos, caía y corrí hacia ellos, salte y con mis patas los tocaba para que se enterraran en la tierra*Mas fácil que cazar*Dije en tono de broma, pero en eso no vi un cuchillo algo diferente, este era total mente negro y despedia lo que parecía ser una aura negra con rojo, vi como venia hacia mi, salte y di unos flips pero pude ver que este paso de largo pero dio vuelta como si me estuviera siguiendo, como venia atrás mio, salte hacia atrás pero el cuchillo se había incrustado en mi cola*DEMONIOS!*Grite de dolor, podía ver como el cuchillo había atravesado con facilidad mi cola, podía ver la punta con faciliadad pero algo no me gustaba, que la aura estaba rodeando mi cola y parecía que ya estaba rodeando mi lomo*No….esto no esta…bien*Dije sin fuerzas, alparecer el cuchillo contenía una especie de veneno o algo parecido, mi cuerpo no podía luchar contra este, no solo lo sentía si no mis instintos me decían que era demasiado fuerte, pero me decían que esto…no era un veneno era mas que ello..*Dios….ah..ah Ethan*Dije sin nada de fuerzas y cai al piso, aun sintiendo como cada vez me quedaba sin fuerzas*

Ethan: HUMPHREY!*Grite mientras corria hacia el, cuando llegue sentí su pulso, pude notar que toda via tenia pero era muy débil*QUE LE HAS HECHO!?*Grite desesperado, Humphrey era mas que un amigo, era mi hermano, la persona en que mas confio, con el pase buenos y malos ratos, crecimos sin padres y solos en un mundo solitario y misterioso*Calma Humphrey te pondrá*Dije mientras le abria la boca y vertía un liquido azul*Solo espero que funcione*Me dije a mi mismo*Vamos Humphrey*Dije…pero volvi a sentir su pulso y…su pulso había desaparecido, en eso una lagrima solitaria se deslizaba pos mi mejilla y callo a un lado de Humphrey, me levante y cerre mi puño, solo pensaba en como decirle la noticia a la compañera de Humphrey…pero esto no se quedara asi… ** _venganza…_** , rápidamente empecé a correr hacia ellos, salte y en el aire saque mi cadena, sentía como una aura rodeaba mi cuerpo, mis ojos cambiaban de color, de un verde con el iris azul, a un gris plateado con el iris rojo, en el aire agite mi cadena, en un movimiento enterre la daga en el suelo haciendo que bajara mas rápido, aterrice atrás de ellos y en un movivineto saque la cadena del suelo haciendo que esta fuera directa hacia ellos*

E.D: *Pude ver como la cadena venia hacia nosotros, A.H pudo esquivarla, pero yo no, fui golpeado fuerte mente por la cadena que esta me caso volado varios metro haciendo que chocara en un árbol que este sa partió ala mitad*

A.H:*Sonrei y me lance hacia Ethan, sacando una cadena idéntica a la de Ethan, solo que esta tenia una daga mas larga y con una daga en forma de medio circulo*Enséñame lo que tienes*Dije en tono de reto*

Ethan: Te enseñare mas de lo que necesitas*Dije en el mismo tono mientras ambos saltábamos lanzábamos nuestros mejores ataques, vi como su cadena venia hacia mi, con mis patas delanteras me impulse con esta dándome mas vuelo y quedar atrás de el, rápidamente le lance 5 cuchillos*

A.H: *Senti como varios objetos se acercaban con rapidez hacia mi, alce mi pata y los 5 cuchillos se incrustaron en mi pata, aterrice en el suelo aun con los cuchillos, pero en un movimiento le regrese los mismos cuchillos pero en direcciones distintas*

Ethan:*Habia aterrizado y vi como mis cuchillos venían hacia mi, rode hacia la izquiera, salto y doy varios flips, y esquivo el ultimo cuchillo*Basta de juegos*Grite y enrolle mi cadena alrededor de mi cadera, saque mi espada y comencé a correr hacia el*

A.H: Me gusta tu idea*Rio y saco katana y empiezo a correr en zigzag para despistarlo*

Ethan:*Comence a hacer lo mismo que A.H, esperando el factor sorpresa…en un movimiento vi como salto ala izquierda pero enterró su katana proyectándolo hacia mi, un movimiento que no pude ver, solo sentí su pata en mi pecho que me proyecto a una roca, escuche como mi espalda crugia*Si es quieres*Dije y me pare de un salto, pero en eso algo me sorprendio…era Humphrey…se estaba…levantando…pero lo vi mas detalladamente y pude ver que ya no era el mismo…ahora su pelaje era ms negro que la nocher..sus ojos ahoran eran rojos sangre con el iris negro, tenia una sicatriz muy profunda en su cola y una aura de color negra despedia de el*No esto no es posible*Me dije a mi mismo mientras recibia un golpe que hizo que rebotara con la roca, pero esta vez me había fracturado 4 costillas*Demonios*Dije y pude ver como los tres lobos empezaban a rodearme…A.H, E.D y ahora Humphey*Esto será divertido*Me dije a mi mismo mientras me tronaba el cuello y veía como despedia una aura de color gris, pero mis costillas seguía rota*Pero que?*Dije incrédulo, luego recordé que estábamos debajo de la gran nube que mataba todo a su paso, mi energía estaba mas centrada en que no muriera que en poder regenerar mis eridas*Esto será muy difícil*Dije al saber que tenia que peliar con 4 costillas rotas contra 3 lobos y lo peor que uno era mi hermano y que la posibilidad de curar mis heridas*

E.D: Esto será mas fácil de cómo lo planeamos A.H*Le dije fríamente, ya me imaginaba torturando a Ethan y sacándole toda la información hasta la ultima gota de sangre*

A.H: Aun no cantemos victoria no sabemos que trama ahora*Dije y seguíamos caminando, acercándonos mas y mas a el, lentamente, saque mis puñales y se los lance, pude ver que los esquivo pero con un poco de dificultad, voltee a mirar a mi nuevo secuas…Humphrey, solo podía ver como miraba a Ethan con odio y con ganas de desaparecer el hambre de sangre*Eso es…*Dije sonriendo*

Ethan:*Veia como se acercaban lentamente hacia mi, intentaba pararme derecho pero me costba un poco, tome mi espada y me dispuse a acabar con todos aquellos que sean un peligro para mi familia y mi manada, empece a trotar, de ahí a correr, pude ver como los tres hacían lo mismo y empezaban a correr en zigzag ** _la misma jugada, veamos si esta vez les resulta_** pensé mientras me ria y lanzaba 5 cuchillos hacia E.D y vi como este se los esquivo, pero hizo que la coordinación se perdiera y pude aprovechar eso y en un movimiento desenrrolle mi cadena y en un par de segundos la daga de mi cadena estaba clavada en la pierna de E.D, pude ocuparlo como arma y se los lance a Humphrey y A.H

(Cuando Humphrey fue herido por el cuchillo este contenía un virus que extraía las fuerzas de sus oponentes hasta dejarlos secos, al igual tenia un toxina que hacia sufrir al lobo que fuese herido con esta arma, el sufrimiento seria interior, lo que significa que sufriría por adentro y no pro fuera y no daría señales de sufrimiento, también perdie la memoria y se convierte en una maquin de matar que serviviria para toda su vida para los Omegas Asesinos)  
Humphrey:*Pude ver como un objeto se aproximaba con demasiada velocidad, salte y aterrice en este y ocupe su inercia para catapultrme hacia un lobo, estaba a una buena distacia y salte, dándole un golpe sertero que lo cata pulto hacia un árbol, rápidamente corri hacia el y empece a darle varios golpes por todo su cuerpo, lo tome del cuello y lo lance hacia el piso, corri hacia el mientras sacaba mi katana*

Ethan:*Estaba demasiado impactado por la fuerza que tenia Humphrey, veía como se acercaba con rapidez, a pesar de mi condición no dejaría que esto terminra tan fácil, me pare rápidamente y saque mi espada, listo para enfretar lo que se viniera*

*Se ve como Humphrey va hacia Ethan con ganas de acabar con el, el motivo es desconocido, su mente a sido cegada con el único fin de terminar con cada Alpha que se encuentre a su paso, con la compañía de su hermano…AntiAlphas H..Humphrey salta y Ethan esper, rápidamente Ethan bloquea con su espada un ataque de Humphrey, retrocede y Humphrey empieza a atacar a Ethan con una velocidad indescriptible, Ethan solo logra bloquear y en algunos ataques es herido no tan grave, Ethan retrocede por la gran fuerza de su oponente que alguna vez fue su hermano, Humphrey da un ultimo ataque y en un movimiento saca volando la espada de Ethan, este salta sobre el pero en el aire Humphrey le da una patada voladora que lo manda a una distacia larga, choca contra una pared que en un extremo tenia una piedra afilada, Ethan queda incrustado en esta, la sangre empieza a brotar a borbotones, examina la herida y es profunda, puede ver hasta el filo, en un movimiento rompe la piedra afilada y cae al suelo intentando de no caer sobre su herida…pero falla y esta se incrusta mas y parte total mente el hueso del hombro, se escucha un grito de dolor, Humphey saca dos puñales y se los lanza hacia Ethan, este ya herido le es difícil esquivarlos y se incrustan en sus patas traseras, dándole ya inmovilidad, ahora se ve a alguien que alguna vez fue el héroe de Jasper y no solo de ahí, si no de Canada y Alaska…todo en esta vida tiene un final, no importa que tal vivas y las demás cosas…lo que importa es que sabras que algún dia moriras, no importa lo poderoso que sea, tu gran corazón..todo..siempre se acabara…moriras, ahora Humphrey esta frente a frente con o que fue alguna vez el…Demonio Gris una criatura digna de respeto y adimiracion la que fue que salvo al planeta de un ataque inminente…pero ahora se ve en el suelo sufriento…gastando cada bocanada de aire por un grito…cada gota de sangre entintando el piso…cada lagrima solitaria que escurre y cae directo a su muerte….Humphrey se agacho…lo miro directo a los ojos...sus miradas chocaron tan prenetantes como la misma noche de otoño…un vacio tan claro como el agua…pero tan vacio como una planicie sin fin, Humphrey lo toma del cuello, lo alza, se puede escuchar como su respiración de Ethan se dificulta, como su mirada va cayendo como una hoja, lo que antes fue su hermano ahora es su asesino a sagre fría…se escucha como una palabra sale de Humphrey*Venganza*Dice fríamente, con lo poco de aire que le quedaba a Ethan dijo*Pero porque?*Dice casi sin ese preciado elemento..el aire, contesta Humphrey*Por arrebatarme a Kate*Dice con los ojos total mente negros, la venganza, el deseo, lo acumulado durante años estaba cejando totalmente a Humphrey*Pe-pero*Dice ya casi sin aire, por protestar Humphrey empezó a estrangular mas fuerte a Ethan, hasta el punto de romperle el cuello…lanzo a Ethan con una gran fuerza, haciendo que rebotara y terminara de costado

Ethan: Lo siento amor hoy no llegare a la cena*Sonreí mientras sentía como lo poco que me quedaba de vida se desvanecía como si fuera cenizas…..*

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO DE ETHAN**

Ethan:*Me desperté agitado, mi respiaracion no tenia ritmo, estaba total mente empapado, voltee y note que ya eran las 7.35 am*Dios que sueño mas raro*Me dije a mi mismo, pero paso un tiempo y me tranquilice, **_solo fue un sueño Ethan no te tiene que alterar_** …..

 **Y MADRES! EXPLOTA EL UNIVERSO! V:** !

 **WUENO YA YA….CHANNN CHANNN CHANN SEE SABIA QUE ALGO ME HACIA FALTA EL CHAN xd PERO WUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA, QUE FUE REINCIA PORQUE NO ALCANZABA LAS ESPECTATIVAS QUE YO TENIA Y LO QUE ME FALLO Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE FUE EL INICIO, PERO AQUÍ YA NO O ESO ESPERO ;-; YYYY ADEU V:…..AH Y OTRA COSA**

 **Ethan: No que ya te ibas?**

 **SHHHH KAYECE V:** **WUENO CONTINUO…QUE SI LAS LETRAS APARECEN CON UN POCO DE AZUL NO SE K VERGAZ PASHO xddd y eso v:**


End file.
